


General Danvers week.

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Series: General Danvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #GeneralDanversweek #I'm way behind # first try # It should be fun., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for General Danvers week. I apologize for being so far behind, but enjoy!<br/>I own nothing, just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Danvers week.

Day 1- Prompt "Alternate Meeting AU" 

_“You never know Brave one where you will end up. Walk with me and let me show you my world, Kara’s world, then you will begin to understand. You’ll begin to remember”_

_Alex stood ramrod straight her eyes deceiving her as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. She was tall black hair, green eyes that continually seemed to pierce Alex’s soul. It surprised her constantly that this woman appeared in her dreams._

_“Who are you? I want to know that before I follow you.”_

_A smirk appeared on the woman’s lips as she stepped forward into Alex’s space. She took Alex into her arms, Alex’s heartbeat speeding up at her nearness. She smelled like Sandalwood and leather. She was achingly beautiful. She pressed her forehead to Alex’s. And just before her lips took Alex’s in a kiss she whispered._

_“I’m Astra Zor-El Danvers. I’m your wife. Please come back to me.”_

Alex awoke with a start her heart beating out of her chest. She had been having these incredibly vivid dreams of Astra Zor-El Danvers a beautiful woman and she god honestly wished she was real. She sighed and looked at the clock. Its red letters said it was four in the morning. She sighed again and got up. Pulling on a pair of workout shorts a bra, and a tank top. The coffee pot turned on and she headed to the garage. Putting her headphones in she began her work on the bag, her hands and feet creating a snap, snap, pop as her muscles worked through.

 

Hours passed and soon it was six in the morning. She soon had donned on her black pants, and her white shirt and headed into the office. She was met by her assistant at the door.

“Alex, the 21 02 from last week is demanding a retrial, Judge Jones wants you on the case as the DA.”

 

Alex sighed and slipped her leather jacket off her shoulders. The familiar whiff of paper bringing comfort, She loved the smell of her office. Her assistant handed her her typical piping hot latte handing her the list of memos taking while she had been out of the office.

 

“Allright Jeanna. I’ll handle it as I can.”

 

Her assistant nodded and scurried away back to her desk. Alex knew her first order was to call Judge Hank Jones and deal with the issue at hand. The phone rang twice when Hank picked up.

 

“Hank.”

 

“Alex you promised me that your ADA was competent, the fact that this case has come back is not ok. If you can’t have competent AdA’s then fire them and get new ones.”

 

“Hank you know its not that simple, the city doesn’t have the budget for that. “

Hank sighed.

 

“You’re right of course but I’m spoiled with you Alex. You’ve never lost a case and your incompetent employees constantly have cases thrown back at them. Wrap it up. There’s a new defense attorney in town. Her name is Astra Zor-El. Shes killing us as the prosecution. “

 

“Sir did you just say Astra Zor el?”

Alex's heart pounded in her chest at the sound of the name. Maybe it was just cincidence. She sighed and returned her attention to her pgone.

 

“I did the city budget has one more space for a new prosecutor. Get her on our side. I emailed you her phone number.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Have a good day Danvers.”

 

“And you sir.”

 

Alex sighed as she hung up and called her assistant back into the room, handing her a slip of paper she asked for her assistant to arrange a meeting. After she left Alex shook out of her head the idea that this new attorney was the Astra from her dream. She sighs, it just can’t be. She dives into the stack of papers on her desk and soon the hours tick by faster than she realizes.

Hours later a gentle knock at the door takes her attention away from her work and a voice that sounds like Tenessee honey, smokey and sexy drew her attention away from the case she was prepping.

 

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Alexandra Danvers, District Attorney. Can you direct me?”

 

Alex looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The woman standing in front of her was the exact replica of the woman from her dreams and fuck was she screwed.

“I’m Alexandra Danvers, Distrct Attorney. Thank you for coming Astra.”

And for the first  time.. the world felt right.


End file.
